<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Bond by DaughterOfDungeonBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330871">Blood and Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat'>DaughterOfDungeonBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Korkie AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo 2020, BannedTogether2020, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Cultural Differences, Gen, Korkie has FeelingsTM about his dad, Korkie has a husband, Korkie is Duke of Mandalore, Korkie is a Kenobi, Korkie's full name is Kor-Kian because Satine isn't that cruel, Mandalorian Culture, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Prompt Fill, Stewjon is space Scotland, attempts to write a Scottish accent, cross-cultural misunderstanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Mandalore, family is a choice- an action. The idea of family you haven't met is a paradox.</p><p>Stewjon sees things a little differently, as the current Duke of Mandalore is soon to learn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Korkie AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Banned Together Bingo 2020!! Prompt- cross-cultural misinterpretation.<br/>What you need to know about this AU is basically this- RotS did not go the way it did, so Mandalore did not fall under the control of the Empire. Several years after what would have been the rise of Palpatine and the fall of Skywalker, Korkie takes his place as the Duke of Mandalore while Bo-Katan wields the Darksaber as Manda'lore. A compromise between old and new Mando culture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Duke of Mandalore greeted the Stewjoni delegation with less fanfare than the governmental representatives from many worlds. Korkie relished the change, in many ways. Stewjon was a clan-based warrior culture much like Mandalore, so Korkie was flanked only by members of the Kryze clan.<br/>
<br/>
A young woman stepped out of the speeder, followed by two older Stewjoni warriors who shared her bright ginger hair. They all wore brightly patterned cloth skirts that wrapped around their bodies, checked with yellow, black, and green.<br/>
<br/>
“Mandalore welcomes you!” Korkie said, gesturing widely so the polished beskar on his forearms caught the mid-morning light. “I am Kor-Kian of clan Kryze, Duke of Mandalore.” The young woman smiled brightly and shook Korkie’s hand with a nearly bruising grip. Her fingers were callused from wielding some sort of staffed weapon.<br/>
<br/>
“Bel-Viya, of clan Kenobi!” Her accent was round and lilting. It was only Korkie’s years of training in politics that kept him from flinching out of his skin. “Lovely to meet ya!”<br/>
<br/>
Korkie just nodded and gestured for Bel-Viya to walk with him as her two companions were shown to their quarters by a Mandalorian warrior in full armor.<br/>
<br/>
Talk of politics were blessedly uncomplicated. Stewjon was more than willing to form a trade route with the Mandalore system- Stewjoni textiles and fish in exchange for Mandalorian weapons and non-beskar armor. It seemed that the smaller system was simply pleased to have been thought of by a major mid-rim world like Mandalore, when they were so often overlooked.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll draft up the final version of the agreement tomorrow, once we have all rested.” Korkie said over tall glasses of Mandalorian ale later that evening. Bel-Viya had been extremely amicable, which gave Korkie the probably misplaced courage to say what he did next. “Until then, may I ask you a question?” Bel-Viya nodded quickly. “Your clan name, Kenobi, it sounds familiar.” The Stewjoni woman smiled wide.<br/>
<br/>
“Aye, no need to be careful! The Jedi is my uncle!” Bel-Viya took a long drink and laughed. “Not that he knows it!”<br/>
<br/>
That brought Korkie pause more than anything the young woman had said. He set his ale aside.<br/>
<br/>
“If I may, how can he be your uncle without knowing it?”<br/>
<br/>
It was Bel-Viya’s turn to look confused.<br/>
<br/>
“Because he’s family, nothin’ more than that.”<br/>
<br/>
There was a drawn-out pause as the two politicians regarded one another, Korkie internally planning exactly how he would explain kriffing up this perfect alliance. Suddenly, Bel-Viya’s face lit up.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh! You folks are funny with family, ain’t ya?” Korkie wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he let her continue without objection. “He’s my blood, and that makes us family. We’re all clanmates, even if he never comes back to Stewjon or meets me. Stuff’s a little different out here?”<br/>
<br/>
Korkie stumbled through some sort of explanation of Mandalorian families, how blood was irrelevant when placed next to action and devotion. If he used his own mother as an example, how she had called herself his aunt for many years yet had still been his mother by her act of raising and teaching him, than it had more than faded in his foggy mind by the time he and Bel-Viya bid one another goodnight.<br/>
<br/>
Despite his exhaustion, Korkie found himself still awake some time later, staring up at the ceiling above his bed, not daring to move lest he wake his husband. Taleal would have no advice to offer in this strange situation- no one who had been raised as proper as a proper Mandalorian would.<br/>
<br/>
But this young woman, who would certainly consider herself Korkie’s own cousin, had put fear like a sliver of ice in his heart. If Korkie had needed any more reason to ensure that his paternity remained entirely secret.<br/>
<br/>
The feeling that someone, especially someone like the man who had been his sire, had a claim to him, turned Korkie’s stomach in a way that he could not describe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>